A Golden Boy Smile
by pretty parachute
Summary: Harry promise Hermione to help her with her crush. And 'man', does he keep his promise? Harry has to use his Slytherin cunningness to lure them together. Well, isn't it ironic?:P
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-"I can't help it, Harry! I know he hasn't treated us the best, but he is so gorgeous."

-"Hasn't treated us the best! Honestly, Mione, that's an understatement." They sat in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room, doing a Transfiguration essay that would be handed in the day after tomorrow. The room was dimly lit, but Harry could see that Hermione had tears in her eyes.

- Please Harry, don't reject me. I told Ron, and he said he never wants to talk to me again." Harry stared at Hermione in shock. How could the smartest witch of the year be so stupid?

-"You told Ron! Oh my Goddess-"

-"I thought he'd be happy for me. He's told me so many times that I need to fall in love with someone, and when I finally do, he freaks out. Just because it's Draco-"

-"That's because he wanted you to fall in love with him, you idiot! Don't you see? He loves you, Mione!" Hermione looked shocked at Harry and then started shaking her head.

-"Has he told you that?" She asked cynically.

-"He doesn't have to," Harry answered. –"I'm not mad at you for…actually liking Draco Malfoy. It's not like you can help it, but I must admit; I'm rather…surprised." Hermione Granger, the smartest witch at school; fallen in love with a pretty face. He hadn't thought this of her at all, but she was his friend, he would support her. Ron didn't. Of course he didn't. Harry was sure Ron loved Hermione. He could see it in his eyes whenever he watched her study. Something he did quite often. Now Hermione had broken his heart by telling him she was in love with Draco Malfoy, his worst enemy.

-"Thank you, Harry; I was so afraid that you would reject me like Ron did. I've done everything I can not to look at Draco, but he's just so wonderful." That wasn't exactly the word Harry would've used to describe him. Of course, he saw what girls saw in him. He could tell whether a boy was pretty or not, and Draco definitely was. Not that Harry was gay or anything. –"I don't know what to do! He thinks of me only as the Mudblood." Hermione's eyes watered again. Harry couldn't believe his luck! Ron had gotten very distant lately, hadn't talked with Harry at all. If Harry chose to support Hermione now, they'd definitely lose contact. Then again, Hermione needed his support and she had never hesitated in her faith and trust in him before, something Ron had.

-"I dunno," Harry shrugged. –"Maybe you should try to talk with him or something? About something nice…" She gave him a desperate look.

-"He'll probably just tell me to move my dirty mudblood somewhere far from him… It's so hopeless…" Harry snorted.

-"Honestly Hermione, pull yourself together! If you haven't tried, it's worth a shot. Why don't we do some homework?" Gee, who knew Hermione would get this…girly, just by being in love! He'd rather do homework than listen to this.

-"I'm so sorry," Hermione smiled to him. –"I'm such a drama queen, am I not?"

-"Yup," Harry smirked, and opened his Transfiguration book. He would become Hermione's girlfriend now, he knew it. She didn't trust anyone but him, and Ron unfortunately, with information like this. He would have to hear everything about Malfoy's perfect looks. He read some lines about life transfiguration, and thought about a way to rewrite it.

_The first time I witnessed life transfiguration, I was shocked because I had never seen anything like it before._ He paused. The memory was painful. Dumbledore had used it to protect Harry in the Ministry of Magic, that fatal night only months ago. _At the same time I didn't have time to think about it, because the situation was just as serious and dangerous as this kind of magic can be. As you give the chosen object life, you can never be sure of what personality it will get._ Harry had started taking his schoolwork very seriously. If he wanted to survive Voldemort, he had no other choice.

Harry sent Hermione a quick look and saw her staring off in space. He smiled and waved a hand in front of her face. Her brown curls danced around her face as she shook her head. Hermione was beautiful. If she hadn't sacrificed so much time in her studies, she would've been popular among the guys. To Harry, she was a sister.

-"Promise, you'll act nice to him from now on," Hermione said, smiling sweetly.

-"Eyy, don't drag me into that!" Harry exclaimed, and lifted his hands avertingly.

-"You have to help me, don't you see! I can't do this alone. Please," she begged, using her big, brown puppy eyes. Harry rolled his eyes. –"I'm not asking for much. Only that you act nice to him and try to find out everything you can about him…Please!" Harry kept quiet and she took his hand. –"Please!"

-"Okay, okay! I'll help you." She quickly gave him a hug. –"Thank you, Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

Draco looked good, and he knew it. Not one of the girls in school would say no to him. He had the looks, he had the charm (when he wanted to, that is), he had money and he had influence. Waking up from the most wonderful dream ever, he smirked as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was truly blessed, if he had to say so himself.

-"Blaise! Wake up!" He yelled to his sleepy friend. Draco had always been up early, while his friend liked to sleep for hours. –"I'll take a shower, if you're not up until I'm finished; you'll get a cold surprise." He walked over to his closet and carefully found something to wear, something that matched perfectly. His father had learnt him that it was tremendously important to look good at all times. Draco threw his PJs at the floor and tossed inside the water. His father was currently in prison, because of Harry-fucking-Potter, of course. Potter was the only black cloud on Draco's spotless sky. Draco had been very lucky in life. He'd grown up with two loving parents and he'd gotten everything he wanted, except for a friendship with the most famous wizard alive, Harry Potter.

Draco washed his hair gently, enjoying the feeling to his skin, the soft smell and the warm water. He took his time, he had enough time. As he tossed out of the shower, he filled a cup with cold water. He knew Blaise, he wasn't up yet. Blaise woke up with an indignant squeal as the water hit him and quickly got on his feet.

-"Damn it, Draco! You could've just woken me!"

-"Didn't work," Draco smirked, looking at his friend's wild hair. –"You have to tame that hair. It looks like Potter's." Blaise rolled his eyes.

-"His hair isn't that bad. I actually like it a bit. It's sexy."

-"It's definitely not sexy. Go take a shower; you're talking in your sleep."

Harry and Hermione walked down for lunch in the Great Hall after their Charm class. Harry was sure he would vomit if he heard another word about Draco's beautiful body.

-"Do I look okay?" Hermione asked.

-"Yes, you're pretty," Harry answered, as they reached the Hall.

-"I'm nervous," she said. '_Why, WHY do I have to listen to this?'_ Harry thought.

-"Don't be," he muttered. _'What, WHAT did I do to deserve this?'_ –"Just remember to smile to him and act nice to his friends." They walked into the Hall with an entrance that made more then one person stare. Harry was much better looking then he thought he was. He had a well toned, lithe body, tanned skin, beautiful lips, mesmerizing eyes and the cutest smile imaginable. He just didn't see this himself.

Harry briefly let his eyes swoop over Malfoy. His hair fell loosely around his face, emphasizing his pink lips. He wore his indifferent mask, as usually. He'd developed a tan over the summer too, and his eyes were grayer then ever. Suddenly, these stormy grey eyes met his own. Harry's stomach jumped, and his heart started beating harder. Thinking about his promise to Hermione, he did his best to smile to Draco. It didn't work very well though; he could feel his smile wither into a grimace. Draco smirked challenging.

-"Your turn," Harry whispered to Hermione. Hermione smiled uncertainly to him as they found their way to the Gryffindor table.

-"I did it!" Hermione exclaimed in a low voice.

-"Good girl," Harry muttered.

Draco felt the tingling confusion linger. He didn't like to feel confused at all. He didn't like that Potter turned those emerald eyes and the cute smile in his direction. What were they planning now, that Golden Trio?

-"Did you see that?" He asked Blaise, who shook his head. –"Potter smiled to me." Blaise immediately got interested.

-"Really?"

-"Yes, and it wasn't a smirk. It was a smile. A Golden Boy smile." They had named almost everything Harry did. If someone smiled sweetly only to gain something and it looked real, it was a Golden Boy smile because it looked so real. Harry's smiles always did. Draco had to admit that Potter's looks had improved quite å bit after his glasses disappeared. Draco had never known that his eyes were that intense. He had actually gotten lost in them the first time he'd seen them, and forgotten everything else. That had been really embarrassing, obviously. Draco helped himself with an egg and some bacon.

-"We have to hurry, Potion's in 7 minutes," Draco said.

-"Does it even matter if we're late? Snape will let it go anyway," Blaise muttered. Draco rolled his eyes, and ate his food. After 5 minutes they headed down to the dungeons. Draco couldn't wait to see the Gryffindors get grilled by his Head of House. That entertainment never failed him.

-"I'll pair you up," Snape stated. -"Each pair will have to work with a specific potion, and write an assignment together." The last word was emphasized. –"As our dear headmaster keeps talking about bringing the houses together, I have no other choice but to pair you against my normal routine." Draco was paired with Potter of all people. Snape certainly knew how to be an arsehole.

-"_What _did you say?" Proffesor Snape's ice cold voice cut through the silent classroom. No one dared to breath, except for Malfoy who smiled evilly at his Godfather's anger, which was directed towards Harry Potter. Nothing new, with other words. How could Hermione like that arsehole!

-"I said that; if you act a little less hostile towards your students, maybe the results will get a little better." Harry said, smiling to his Potions teacher, completely ignoring Hermione's looks from the other side of the room.

-"That will be 20 points from Gryffindor, for questioning my teacher abilities." Snape snapped calmly. Somehow Snape managed to snap calmly, a very rare gift.

-"Oh, I wouldn't dare to question your abilities, Professor Snape. I'm merrily suggesting that since you always complain about this class' level, you could try to change your attitude. I believe I have read in a book about psychology and pedagogic, that if someone acts hostile in a situation where a message is to be sent, the receiver will naturally go into a protective state, and therefore concentrate on other things then the message. Therefore it's very important to meet students politely. Sometimes you act rather hostile. I don't mean to be rude, Professor. I just… I've always wanted to see you smile. I've never seen your smile." The class which had earlier held its' breath, gasped softly at Harry's courage. Harry looked completely calm outside, though on the inside he laughed loudly. What would Snape do now?

-"Potter, again you surprise me with your knowledge about less important matters then Potions. Maybe you should study this subject as closely as you study Muggles' brooding. I remember your mother having the same problem when she was your age, always coming with stupid remarks like that." Hermione stretched her hand quickly in the air.

-"It's not just brooding, I've read that wizards use-"

-"Did I ask you Granger?" Hermione blushed and looked at her desk. –"10 points from Gryffindor because you're an insufferable know-it-all." He sent Harry a smirk. –"You are just like your father, Potter. Always arrogant and believing yourself better then others." Harry felt his insides burning, but did his best to look calmly amused.

-"I would appreciate if we could keep my parents out of this, as they are not the subject here. And please refrain yourself from spoiling their memories with your slippery tongue. To be honest, it hurts a bit to hear someone talk about them in such a manner." Harry met Snape's eyes. Snape's eyes lingered a moment too long at him before he spoke, and Harry chose to interpret this as surprise. This was fun, but he tried his best to look serious, if Snape saw that he was teasing him, he would probably explode.

-"We wouldn't want to hurt the great Harry Potter's feelings, would we?" The Slytherins snickered loudly from their corner, but Harry knew he could win this discussion. He was starting to get quite pissed at the professor's nerve; no one would talk to him or his parents in such a disrespectful way.

-"This is not about my name, Professor. It's about common politeness. One does not talk about someone's dead parents like that when the person is in the same room, _Snivillus._ As a teacher, you should know this. You should be a little more sensitive about people's feelings." He snapped loudly.

-"50 points from Gryffindor! And if you don't shut up now, I'll make it another 50!" Harry felt his face flush in anger and sent his teacher a deathly glare, shaking his head. He had won, though, and he knew everybody had noticed. Snape started telling the class about some random potion and Harry concentrated closely. Snape wouldn't get to criticize his abilities this year.

-"That was awesome, Harry!" Seamus exclaimed as the lesson came to its end.

-"Yeah, I certainly hope that taught him something," Harry muttered under his breath. –"He needs a lesson in respect, manners and common politeness." Seamus quickly put his hand in his mouth to stop his laughter, while Hermione sent them a disapproving look.

-"Come on, Mione! You have to admit; that was wicked!" Dean laughed. Hermione turned quickly around to hide her smile.

-"Mr. Potter, I would like a word with you," Snape said loudly. The Slytherins laughed as they found their way out of the classroom, and Harry noticed that Malfoy looked at him rather calculatingly.

-"Say please," Harry said and smiled to his teacher, who looked rather disgusted by the thought.

-"I wouldn't be so tough if I was in your situation, Potter." Harry made his way up to Snape.

-"What's the problem?" Harry asked.

-"The problem, Mr. Potter, is your oversized mouth. You will serve detention with me here, tomorrow night. Is that clear?"

-"Honestly, Professor, I only gave you a piece of advice. You want to punish me for that!" Harry asked seriously.

-"You questioned my authority, and I do not tolerate that." Snape had somehow lost some of his scariness to Harry. Maybe it was what he'd seen in the Pensieve that had made him more vulnerable in Harry's eyes.

-"Okay, but I would like to mention to you, Snape, that I am not my father. I never knew him, and therefore I didn't even grow up with his influence. You are a grown up man and should act a little more mature."

Potter's actions were the talking subjects in the dungeons that night. Honestly, when was Potter not the talking subject? Draco had to admit, he had always envied him that. The Slytherins all respected him, they were just very aware of this being a secret.

-"I'm in love!" Blaise exclaimed. –"I'm in love with a beautiful, sexy and passionate Gryffindor!"

-"Not to mention a stubborn, blind and foolhardy Gryffindork," Draco muttered grumpily. Yes, he knew Potter was wonderful, why did everybody have to tell him over and over again? Potter had tried to act nicely to him in the Potion class as well. Something had gotten into him, seriously. He had asked how Draco felt! How sick is that!

_-"It's not the worst task, is it?" Harry asked, and placed his bag beside Draco. Draco didn't answer. –"What do you want to do then?"_

_-"It's best if I do the brewing, don't you think?" Draco stated, scornfully._

_-"I guess you're right, though I have been reading all of my books this summer. I'm a little bit better in Potions then I was last year."_

_-"Okay…" Draco muttered mockingly, rolling his eyes in the process._

_-"So, how are you?"_

Draco had nearly choked. It was absolutely absurd. Harry Potter had acted…friendly. It almost made Draco feel sick. He became nervous around him because of the new act, and Draco didn't like that! He hadn't told Blaise. Blaise would've been in ecstasy, yelling out loudly that Draco and Potter were in love at last. That thought made Draco feel even worse; like he would vomit.

The week went on. Draco got more and more pissed at Potter's behaviour. He was never left alone! Everywhere he went, Harry was with his fucking cute smile. It drove Draco absolutely mad! He became almost paranoid. He had to find out what this was all about. Potter felt the same way, or Harry as I like to call him. He'd heard so much about Draco's firm and sexy arse that he almost had to agree; it did look good.


	3. Chapter 3

-"What the hell are you playing at, Potter! I am really sick of whatever you're doing," Harry turned quickly in the deserted corridor. He had thought he was alone. He really needed to be alone these days. Hermione was unbearable to be with because homework and Malfoy was all she ever talked about. Ron was acting like Harry was just someone random, not his best friend for over 5 fucking years, and he was always surrounded with people. So was Harry. Seamus tried to convince Harry that he was gay so that he could date him. Neville and Dean were always tossing after them. On top of this, he had visions almost every night.

-"What do you mean, Malfoy?" He didn't care about being too nice now. He didn't have the energy to act nice all the fucking time. Draco seemed seriously annoyed.

-"You're trying to talk with me all the fucking time, Potter, it pisses me off. What do you want!" Harry thought about the situation. Maybe he could use it for his advantage? The sooner he could get Draco and Hermione together; the sooner peace would again surround him. At least as peaceful as it could get around Harry Potter.

-"Actually, there is one thing I want to know." Draco raised his eyebrows perfectly in question. –"Do you have a girlfriend?" 'Great, Harry that sounded just great.'

-"Excuse me!" Malfoy choked, not so graciously to Harry's joy.

-"I asked; do you have a girlfriend?" Draco looked at him calculatingly. He did that a lot these days, Harry noticed.

-"Why would I tell you?" Draco asked coldly, but inside his head the wheels were running fast. This couldn't mean-! No way! Well, it would explain Potter's constant talking…

-"Because I ask?" The stupid Gryffindor asked.

-"Not enough," Draco replied firmly. –"What do I get in return for answering?" Harry looked thoughtful, before he replied:

-"You get to know why I ask." Did Draco just see a hint of brain cells inside that thick scull! It was a good answer, after all. He died to know why he asked. It couldn't be-!

-"Then you have to tell me why you want to know first," Draco said.

-"I won't," Harry answered. Draco couldn't help but smile, a real smile for once, but it quickly faltered when he remembered who he talked to.

-"Then I won't tell you," Draco said, almost cheerful. Harry turned around and started walking down the corridor. He wasn't almost a Slytherin for nothing.

-"Then you'll never know why the famous Harry Potter wants to know if _the_ Draco Malfoy has a girlfriend…"

15 minutes later Harry snuck up on Hermione in the Gryffindor common room, and whispered:

-"He's single, you know?" Hermione squealed in surprise.

-"What did you say?"

-"I said; he's single." Hermione's face lit up in a shining smile, and she seemed to have lost her mouth for some seconds.

-"How do you know!"

-"I asked him," Harry answered and observed Hermione's reaction. Ron walked by quickly and sent them a nasty look. –"He didn't answer straight ahead, of course, but I got it out of him eventually. My plan is to set you up on a date without him knowing who you are; I think I can pursue him. I don't know how else to fix this." Hermione looked doubtful. It wasn't weird either. It sounded quite absurd that Harry would manage to get his rival on a blind date.

-"You can try, but I doubt he'll say yes."

-"I wasn't almost put in Slytherin for nothing, Hermione. All we need is some way to pursue him." He said this meaningfully, and Hermione looked absolutely horrified when his words dawn to her.

-"Harry! We can't do that!" Harry smirked.

-"Come on! Do you want a chance or not?" She hesitated, but eventually nodded.

-"What's on your mind?"

-"You have no idea how much I sacrifice to manage this, Mione. I have to go on a date with Seamus." She wrinkled her nose confused. How could that possible help her?

-"Harry, I really don't see how that will help…" Harry rolled his eyes at her.

-"Who knows everything about everyone in this school?" When it still didn't dawn to her, he exclaimed: -"Seamus, of course! I'll tell him that I'll go on a date with him, if he digs up something on Draco." See? See what this did to him? He'd even started to use Malfoy's first name! Hermione narrowed her eyes.

-"Harry, that's…that's so Slytherin! I never knew you had it in you!" Harry smirked in triumph, and dragged Hermione up to the Boys Dormitory.

-"You have to help me with some clothes. If this shall go as planned, I need to look as close to irresistible as I can when I talk to Seamus. I'm gonne have to kiss him for you, you know?" Hermione smiled.

-"I really appreciate what you do for me," she said quietly.

-"I wouldn't have done it if I didn't think there was hope," he answered.

_Because a friend of his is in love with me! _Draco fumed! Draco had answered a question only to hear that! _Like that is news. Who isn't in love with me!_ He strutted into the Great Hall and saw Blaise sitting at the Slytherin table.

-"What's up, Dray?" Blaise asked, as Draco placed himself at his usual seat. He took a few breaths of air, and then smiled.

-"Nothing's wrong. I just stumbled over Potter…" Blaise snickered.

-"You stumbled!" He asked mockingly. –"Gee, I wish I saw that." Draco sent him one of his famous death glares.

-"Don't push the limits," he snapped.

-"Why do you always get so mad at him, Draco? If it had been anyone else, you wouldn't have cared at all. What infuriates you so much about Potter?"

That was a good question, really. Draco had never thought about it. If someone accidentally pushed him he wouldn't dignify himself to even look at the person, but if Potter did it, he would talk for an hour about how Potter thought he could do everything he wanted. Why was he so mad now? Had he been disappointed that Harry himself wasn't in love with him? He quickly shook his head to get rid of the annoying, not to mention, absurd thought.

-"Pft…infuriated…" He muttered darkly.

In that moment Harry walked into the Great Hall, but somehow…he was hot! He didn't wear the school robes, instead he wore muggle clothes. Nice muggle clothes. He wore light faded jeans, with holes in it. The holes were strategically placed to show his tanned skin through the fabric. His t-shirt was black with prints on it, and he had a black belt and a leather ribbon tied around his left wrist. The clothes emphasized his toned body, and the whole Great Hall stared as he walked into the Hall. Draco didn't even notice Hermione who walked beside him.

-"Harry!" Seamus gasped as he saw him. Harry smirked, and sat down beside him.

-"I was so sick of those boring robes, so I decided to wear muggle clothes instead."

-"Oh…" Seamus muttered. Harry helped himself with some pie, and smiled to Seamus, who still looked at him like he'd fallen from the sky.

-"Is this weekend a Hogsmead weekend or is it the next?" Harry asked loudly.

-"This weekend. I can't wait to go out with Padma," Dean answered.

-"So you've got a date?" Harry asked.

-"Yup, and I certainly think I'll get some." He whispered and sent a concerned look at Parvati. Harry smiled. –"You've got any plans then, Harry?"

-"Naa, don't think so…"

-"You and Cho are not together anymore then?"

-"No, we never were together. We only went out a couple of times, and you all know how that went…" He smiled sarcastically.

After desert, where he'd eaten some ice cream, very aware that Seamus practically ate him up with his eyes, he asked Seamus to join him for a cigarette. Seamus smoked, and sometimes Harry joined him. It was a wonderful day and the sun was shining.

-"So, what's up, Seamus?" He asked, leaning to a tree, taking a long drag from his cigarette. Seamus smirked.

-"Only enjoying the view," he muttered, and let his eyes swoop over Harry.

-"Sorry, I don't swing that way," Harry muttered, but looked intently at the blonde boy. He pushed himself from the tree, and walked slowly towards Seamus, looking at him calculatingly. When he was standing close to him, he let his thumb trace Seamus' lips, closely studying his face. –"Maybe you can turn me, though…" He whispered, and licked his own lips. Seamus' breath shook slightly, but all they could hear was the birds singing. Seamus was pretty too. Harry didn't understand why Seamus ran after him all the time, when he could choose any gay guy he wanted. –"You've got freckles. I didn't know." Seamus blushed. Oh dear, he was seriously into Harry.

-"It's not very nice of you to mention my least flattering feature," he muttered. Harry smiled, and took a firmer hold of his face. He felt Seamus' hands sneak their way around his waist. Carefully he met Seamus' lips. They were soft and were trembling slightly. Harry sucked gently at his lower lip to ask for permission to enter, and Seamus opened his mouth willingly. This wasn't uncomfortable, Harry decided. He rather enjoyed the soft feeling to his lips and the hard chest pushing toward his own. He cut the kiss.

-"Maybe you can turn me…but I need some information about Malfoy…" Harry kissed him again. This was actually rather exiting. He didn't know whether it was the kissing or the fact that he easily manipulated the boy that was exiting. Again he cut the kiss. He took a breath of cigarette, and watched Seamus.

-"What do you want to know?" Seamus asked, his voice hoarse.

-"I dunno… Something embarrassing, something that'll make him do something he normally wouldn't do." Seamus narrowed his eyes.

-"You're not trying to seduce him, are you?" His eyes sparkled teasingly. He was very attractive, how come Harry never had seen this before?

-"Seamus, how can you even think of that!" Harry asked playfully, and took his hand. He took one last breath of his cigarette. –"No, I'm not," he answered seriously. He gave Seamus one last kiss. –"Meet me on Saturday and we'll have some fun…maybe you even can get me over on your team…" Then he went inside the castle, leaving a hot Seamus with his forgotten cigarette.

-"So, how did it go?" Hermione asked curiously when Harry met her in the library, where they'd planned to meet.

-"Perfectly, as planned," Harry answered proudly, and took the seat in front of Hermione, carelessly looking through one of the books that were piled around them.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Draco slept in. The sun tickled his eyes pleasantly, and he yawned at the sensation. That's when it dawned to him; the sun wasn't supposed to be up! It wasn't supposed to be up by an hour or so! Draco yanked out of bed and looked towards the other beds. Blaise's bed was empty! Why hadn't Blaise woken him! Why hadn't he woken by himself? He always did. The fact was that Draco had been laying awake thinking about the whole Potter affair. He was actually curious of who his secret admirer was… Was it a boy or a girl?

Quickly, Draco threw some clothes on and ran for the bathroom. He had ten minutes to get presentable, find his books and run for Care of Magical Creatures. When he came out of the bathroom he saw Blaise looking trough his school supplies.

-"Why didn't you wake me up?" Draco asked sourly, finding his own supplies.

-"Oh, I overslept. Spent the night satisfying Pansy, like you couldn't do…" Blaise smirked, and Draco felt his cheeks getting hotter. Damn that slut, running to Blaise telling him that Draco couldn't get it up. It wasn't his fault that he'd been in a time in life when he was very confused about himself. Draco growled something and started running down the stairs, Blaise following closely.

-"All righ'! Dumbledore has instructed me t'pair ye all with someone from a diffren' house, so no complainin'… 'Ermione- Zabini, Neville- Parkinson, Patil- Goyle, Brown- Nott, Crabbe- Ron, 'Arry- Malfoy n' Bullstrode- Finnigan." The big oaf of a teacher said when Draco and Blaise finally had reached the group that stood by the lake. Blaise and Draco shared sympathic glances, and made their way to their partners. Someone obviously thought it very funny to place him with Potter every time they were to be paired up.

Potter was laughing at Finnigan as Draco went over to him, obviously making fun of his partner. He winked, and Draco couldn't help but pull his dimples a little at the thought of Finnigan and Bullstrode getting on with it. Suddenly, Harry turned his wide smile to Draco, leaving Draco shocked. He didn't know why, but when Harry gave his Golden-Boy-Smile to him, his heart missed a jump. It had something to do with the fact that Draco wasn't used to his smile, and it was much to open for Draco's taste.

-"Hey," Harry smiled, and Draco's dimples immediately pulled down again. He didn't smile to Golden Boy. Instead, he lifted his eyebrows in some sort of acknowledgement.

-"I'll give all o'ye some food up 'ere, an' ye'll feed the watr'bear wit' it an' see what he prefers……an' read the chapt'r about 'em first……an' answ'r the questions…"

-"Gee, will you decide!" Draco muttered, and opened his book, scowling at the green bear that sat inside a water tank, staring up at him with big, brown eyes. It was rather cute, Draco had to admit. He heard many of the girls cooing. Potter looked at it with a distant look on his face, the smile were completely gone.

-"Look how cute it is," he said quietly. It was weird with Potter. He always seemed so happy, until you caught him in a moment he wasn't prepared. Then he looked sad and distant. Draco had seen him with the sad, distant look, but he'd never really thought about it before he and Harry became civil.

-"Yeah, until it scratches you. Then you're lying on the ground, ready to be his next meal." Draco replied, and Harry dazed back into this world again.

-"Guess you're right," he said, and turned to Draco. –"Let's start with the questions, shall we?" They sat down on the bare ground, and Draco read aloud:

-"How do the Waterbear catch it's pray?"

-"The waterbear uses its' trustworthy looks and nature to deceive it's pray. Like you said; one scratch from the bear's nail will stun you, right?" Harry wrote the answer down with his scrawny handwriting. What if Granger was the one who fancied Draco? Draco mused. That would've been hilarious. He could've played with her heart and broken it. He looked over at her and Blaise. They were obviously arguing, because Mudblood looked rather out of it. Blaise smirked though. She had developed good looks and nice curves, for a mudblood, that is. Draco had to admit though, Mudblood wouldn't fall in love with someone that acted as arsehole as he did, and she was too smart to fall in love with a pretty face. –"You got anything to add?" Potter asked.

-"Um…no, not really."

-"Next question?" Harry asked.

-"Describe the Waterbear's appearance and debate whether you find its' being trustworthy."

-"That's quite easy," Harry said. –"It is way too pretty to be honest, don't you think?" Draco sent him a weird look.

-"You think one can't be trusted just because one is pretty?" He asked. –"I don't think that's a guarantee. Just look at me; I'm very, very pretty, but-"

-"Which proves my point perfectly; I wouldn't have trusted you if you were the last person on the earth!" Harry exclaimed, smiling widely again.

-"You think I'm pretty, do you?" Draco smirked, eyeing Harry challengingly. Harry raised his eyebrows calculatingly. Was Draco Malfoy joking with him?

-"That's not the right adjective, but something like it…"

-"What's your adjective then? Handsome, devilishly sexy or perhaps arousingly hot?" Harry chuckled softly, and Draco couldn't help but feel the sound. It wasn't like when he laughed. It was hoarser and…sexy. _Stop Draco!_ He couldn't think like that! He couldn't flirt with Golden Boy! He never got to know what Harry thought of him, because in that second Hagrid came over to them with a piece of meat for the water bear.

-"How's it goin'?" He asked loudly.

-"Fine, Hagrid, we're just discussing whether it looks trustworthy or not." Harry answered matter of factly.

-"K', Meat'er when ye're done will ya?"

Draco looked around again. What if Weasel was the one who liked him! Ouch, imagine him wanking off on him! Draco shuddered at the thought, and studied Rons freckles and his orange hair. He definitely wasn't one of those who found red hair sexy.

Seamus Finnigan caught Harry's look and smiled. Seamus was one of the few okay Gryffindors Draco had met. He was one of the few at school that socialized with all the houses, probably the only one. Seamus asked if Harry would join him for a cigarette non-verbally, and Harry nodded. Did Potter smoke? Draco wondered. He couldn't imagine that at all, but he would look good doing it. Some boys looked hot when they smoked, and Draco believed Harry to be one of those. Maybe Seamus liked him? But he would probably just have asked him on a date already. He wasn't that shy.

-"So, who's my secret admirer?" Draco asked, drawing attention to himself again.

-"I can't tell, cause then it wouldn't be secret, right?" Harry answered, throwing a piece of meat to the bear, which smelled it carefully.

-"How do you expect to get me on a date with the person then?"

-Oh, I've got my ways…" Potter answered and smirked intently, still watching the Waterbear's reaction. It didn't look interested in the piece of meat at all, while Patil and Goyle's Waterbear devoured it without doubt.

-"You're not going to hex me are you? Or use a love potion, you know that's illegal."

-"Dearest Draco," Harry said, and Draco jumped at the sound of his name on those beautifully shaped lips. –"I believe myself a little smarter then that! I'll get you to go on a date with her eventually."

-"It's a girl then," Draco commented smugly.

-"Yes, it is. She's pretty, don't worry. Come on, eat!" He muttered to the bear, who simply denied to taste the meat.

-"You really think I'll take you're word for that!"

-"Yeah, I do," Harry said, and started packing his things together. The class was over. He gave Draco a last smile and walked over to Seamus, who put an arm around him, but Harry showed it away giggling slightly.

-"What did you talk about, Dray? You looked quite friendly, to put it that way…" Blaise noted, and Draco only rolled his eyes as an answer.

Seamus knew what he had to tell Harry, but he felt really bad for doing it. This information wasn't just a little embarrassing, it was…really embarrassing! This little piece of information could make Draco do anything, surely. Even Seamus would've done anything to prevent something like this coming out, and he was openly gay!

-"Come on, Harry, just a kiss…please!" He begged, pouting his lips. Harry smiled mischievously, and surveyed Seamus under half close eyelids.

-"Well, do you have any juicy news for me?" He asked, and took a breath of the cigarette he held in his left hand. Seamus face lit up.

-"Yes, I do. It's really good. It's so good I almost feel bad for telling you."

-"Really?" Harry asked, looking relieved. Finally he could get Draco and Hermione together. Then he wouldn't have to hear about him all the time and maybe he could make up with Ron, and everything would go back to normal again.

-"Yup!"

-"Tell me then."

-"Give me a kiss," Seamus ordered, and Harry smirked before he walked seductively towards Seamus. Seamus was standing near the solid brick wall of Hogwarts. This was where they always smoked. Harry tilted his head, and kissed his neck. He nibbled it carefully and sucked lightly at it like he knew at least girls liked. He felt Seamus breathing heavier, and pressed his groin towards Seamus'. Seamus forced Harry's face to his own, and their tongues met eagerly. Again Harry felt the excitement run through his body, and it settled in his groin.

'_Oh fuck, I'm getting hard.' _Harry thought surprised. Maybe he was bi? The discovery brought him to his senses, and he backed away from Seamus. Seamus winced at the lack of contact.

-"Tell me then…" Harry panted. Before Seamus answered, he had pressed Harry towards the wall and was kissing his neck. Harry felt all the blood in his body going to one place, and it felt so good. He moaned lightly, and felt Seamus' hands under his robes. Who knew where their cigarettes had disappeared? Seamus finally understood that the only way to really turn Harry was to get him off.

He loosened Harry's jeans, and let them slide from his hips. One of his hands found their way into Harry's boxer, and Harry moaned loudly again. He kissed Harry and started stroking his length. Harry groaned graciously, and Seamus studied the waves of pleasure written on Harry's face. How could anyone be this delicate? He had seen boys and men just as handsome as Harry, but there was just something about him. After some minutes Harry came. Seamus had to kiss him to keep his moaning down. Harry wouldn't like that people knew he was gay in the beginning. Everybody needed some time alone to get used to the thought, before telling everybody.

Harry put his arms around Seamus to get support. His knees felt weak, and he didn't really want to look at him. Sure he'd done similar things with girls before, but it didn't really feel the same. He didn't feel ashamed, but somehow he felt a little dirty. They were standing in total daylight outside in a school break, and Harry wasn't even sure whether he wanted Seamus like that. Man, he wasn't even sure if he was gay!

-"You okay?" Seamus asked and studied Harry again. He looked a little confused and Seamus enjoyed it immensely. The first step to getting Harry gay was to make him confused after all.

-"Erm…yeah…" Harry answered and ran a hand through his hair, looking towards the lake. Why did he really sacrifice this much to get Hermione and Drac- Malfoy!- together. He'd even done more then she had! But then again, if Harry sent her over to talk with him, he would've understood that she was the girl, and surely would refuse to go on a date. _I'll fix this, but when I'm done, I don't ever want to kiss a guy again!_ –"I remember you promising me something, do you?" He asked flirtatiously. He knew how to hide his emotions, and he wouldn't share them with Seamus. Seamus smiled and gave him a peck at the mouth.

-"I'll tell you tomorrow," he smirked. –"At our date." Then he took Harry's hand and led him to the entrance.

-"No way! You can't do this!"

-"Certainly I can."

-"But…but I really need to know!" Harry exclaimed indignantly.

-"And you will. Tomorrow."

She discretely studied Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini from her place. They were equally beautiful, but Blaise somehow fell in the shadow of his visible friend. They had very different kinds of beauty as well. Draco was lithe, yet muscular, with his head always raised high. He had this sophisticated air around him and was untouchable, in a way. Maybe that was why he seemed so irresistible, because one couldn't quite get him. Blaise, on the other hand, was touchable. He was even nice, when he wanted to be. They had worked together in class once. At first he'd been like every Slytherin; throwing nasty comments all over, but when she had become upset he had apologised. This had made her think a bit. She had noticed him in other ways, appreciated his beauty, his wry smiles, his dark blue eyes, his broad shoulders…


End file.
